Luchando juntos
by SHYKA-CHAN
Summary: Sakura se entera de una dolorosa verdad, kakashi padece una grave enfermedad y se aparta de ella, pero sakura no se da por vencida y va en su bùsqueda. Entèrense hasta donde es capaz de llegar la pelirosa por amor. -N/A:cap4. up-
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I -Descubriendo la verdad-

Capítulo I -Descubriendo la verdad-

Te busco con la mirada, preguntándome dónde diablos estarás. Qué fue de la risa, de los sueños que algún día nos atrevimos a imaginar, de los besos, los más cálidos besos que jamás pensé disfrutar, de tu alma fundiéndose con la mía en un mágico ritual.

Me pregunto a dónde se fue esa mirada que me solías regalar. Tan abrasadora, tan irreal. Ahora solo veo hielo, hielo a mi alrededor, quién iba a decir que terminaríamos así, que el amor se iría sin despedirse, sin explicaciones.

Frío, el frío recorre mi piel, erizando mis bellos, atravesando mi cuerpo y llegando al corazón. A veces me pregunto si sigue latiendo o si se ha olvidado de hacerlo.

Y tu no estás, hace tiempo que no te veo más, que no puedo acariciar tu piel, que no siento tu respiración, que no percibo tu aroma.

-**¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado. **–me dijiste aquella vez tan fríamente, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada, agradecí al cielo que no lo hiciste porque hubieses visto cómo mis debiles ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

No lo entendía, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué me tratas así?¿es que acaso hice algo para merecer este desprecio? ¿es que acaso has dejado de amarme? A veces me pregunto si alguna vez lo hiciste, si alguna vez me amaste, si ese amor que me decías tener no era solo una ilusión, si acaso esas palabras no fueron fruto de mi imaginación, y si no lo fueron ¿qué sucedió? Tal vez te aburriste de mí, tal vez te diste cuenta de la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros, tal vez al fin me viste como una niñata y quieres algo mejor.

¿pero por qué la indiferencia?¿no hubiese sido mejor que me lo dijeras y así terminar con mi sufrimiento?¿ es que te gusta verme sufrir, te gusta verme sumergida en esta agonía intentando descifrarte, intentando entender esta situación?

**-¿por qué?** –seguiste ignorándome, sabías lo que te estaba preguntando, pero aún así dijiste

-**no se de qué hablas**

-**por qué me ignoras? Por qué me tratas así?? No lo entiendo…-**lágrimas, muchas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, maldita debilidad!

Y fue ahí que me miraste, tan duramente que hubiese preferido que me golpeases, pero eso, eso dolía aún más, mi corazón se contrajo de repente, bajé la mirada, ya no podía soportar esa mirada tan gélida, tan fría.

**-mira sakura, eh estado pensando que sería mejor que no nos veamos más, me dí cuenta que ya no te amo, a decir verdad, creo que nunca lo hice, y la verdad, no te mentiré. Me hiciste pasar un gran momento, pero todo eso ya pasó, yo debo seguir con mi vida y tú con la tuya, así que te voy a pedir que no me molestes más. Espero que esta sea la última vez que hablemos, mañana salgo a una misión por tiempo indeterminado, así que no me verás por un largo tiempo, sigue con tu vida sakura, olvídate de mi.**

Dolor, dolor y más dolor, mi corazón se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos, nunca creí que me fueras a hablar de es manera, en ese momento preferí tu indiferencia. Miles de agujas se estaban insertando en mi pecho, no lo podía creer, estaba atónita,¿cómo tú, el amor de mi vida, el ser más amable y tierno que hube podido conocer podía llegar a ser tan cruel? ¿acaso este es tu verdadera personalidad? No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo, si yo veía tu sinceridad, cuando me decías que me amabas, que nadie nos iba a poder separar. Es que acaso todo eso fue mentira? ¿Todo fue una burda ilusión? No te creo, no, ES MENTIRA!

No podía pronunciar palabra, solo estaba ahí, mirando el suelo, ocultándome en un mar de lágrimas. Escuché como te dabas media vuelta y te alejabas, lentamente, pero te detuviste y pronunciaste unas palabras que en ese momento no entendí.

-**sakura**- me dijiste gravemente- **nunca llores por mí.**

Y seguiste tu marcha, sin esperar respuesta. Levanté la mirada y te vi marchar, vi tu espalda borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Esto debía ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en la penumbra de mi habitación, llorándote, intentando entender. A pasado ya un mes y no se nada de ti, le he preguntado a Tsunade-sama pero siempre logra esquivarme, no sé como hace, pero logra cambiarme de tema rápidamente, algo está ocultando y yo no puedo evitar pensar lo peor, pero debo salir de esta angustiosa incertidumbre, no puedo esperar más.

--

Me encuentro en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, está vacía, me dijo que la esperara, que tenía que resolver algo urgente, yo camino nerviosamente, de un lado a otro, pensando en la manera de encarar el tema.

Me siento, me paro, camino y todo vuelve a empezar, hasta que al fin tropiezo y cuando intento agarrarme del escritorio para levantarme logro tirar unas carpetas.

Ahora bien, yo nunca creí en el destino, pero esto no puede ser mera casualidad; cuando intento ordenar las dichosas carpetas para así levantarlas y evitar meterme en un gran embrollo, leo en una de las carpetas abiertas algo que logra llamarme la atención: "_Hatake Kakashi, miembro inactivo del AMBU, deberá ser transferido al centro cancerígeno de la Aldea de la Niebla para llevar a cabo su tratamiento. A continuación será adjuntada la ficha de salud del mismo. Este documento deberá ser sellado y devuelto al hospital principal de Konoha"._

Mi corazón se detiene por completo, vuelvo a leer aquél documento para confirmar que eso no era producto de mi imaginación, que lo que decía esa maldita nota era real, que Hatake Kakashi, la persona que más amé en toda mi vida era víctima de una enfermedad, y no una simple enfermedad como podría serlo una gripe, no, estamos hablando de cáncer, CÁNCER…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la entrada de mi maestra, hokage de Konoha, directora del Hospital de Konoha y la persona que me había estado ocultando la verdad.

La miro con furia, y aprieto mis puños fuertemente, ella descifra la situación instantáneamente, se arrodilla a mi lado y me abraza cariñosamente, como una madre que intenta disculparse pero sabe que ha hecho lo mejor.

-**lo lamento**- me susurra tiernamente al oído, yo aflojo los puños.- **me rogó que no te lo dijera, no quiere que sufras por él-. **

No puedo soportarlo más y estallo en llanto, aferrándome a mi maestra fuertemente.

-**por eso…por eso se apartó de mí…IDIOTA…pensó que me estaba haciendo mejor pero me lastimó aún más…yo…yo debo ir a buscarlo…no puedo dejarlo solo ahora…ahora que más me necesita…-**digo entre sollozos.

-**shhh… calma mi niña. Primero tranquilízate, debes ser fuerte, por ambos.**

Me separo limpiándome las lágrimas y le pregunto lo que me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

**-y…cómo está?**

Tsunade se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme. –**por suerte la quimioterapia ha logrado frenar un poco la enfermedad, pero aún está grave, no solo física sino anímicamente, como ya sabes, la quimio es muy dura y temo que logre diezmarlo, es por eso mi niña que necesito que vallas allí y estés a su lado. Ahora todo depende de su fuerza de voluntad, pero nunca lo logrará si tú no estás a su lado**. –Tsunade limpia algunos rastros de lágrimas y continúa diciendo

-**ahora vete sakurita, alista tus cosas y dirígete a la aldea de la Niebla. Haré los papeleos correspondientes.**

**-muchas gracias Tsunade-sama, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco…**-digo inclinándome en señal de respeto, ella me abraza fuertemente.

-**ve Sakura**

-**hai..-** y salgo corriendo, dispuesta a todo por estar a su lado, si tenía que atravesar por esto lo haríamos juntos. Saldríamos adelante juntos, esta noche no dormiré, correré con todas mis fuerzas sin descansar, no puedo darme ese lujo sabiendo por lo que Él está pasando.

Fin cap.

--

bueno gente...q opinan? vale la pena seguirlo??recomendaciones, críticas, insultos, lo que sea. soy nueva en esto. prfis orientenmen!

arigatou.

-SHYKA-CHAN-


	2. Recuerdos

Capítulo II

Recuerdos

En el viaje, muchos recuerdos me vienen a la mente, algunos algo tristes, pero en su mayoría hermosos, y en cada uno de ellos estás tú, amor.

Como por ejemplo en aquella misión larga y peligrosa, hace ya tres años, cuando nos confesamos, cuando empezó nuestra historia…

Recuerdo que era una noche extremadamente fría, hacía una semana que habíamos comenzado la misión, debíamos recuperar unos pergaminos valiosos que contenían secretos importantes de nuestra aldea, no lográbamos encontrar a los responsables del robo y tú te ponías cada día de un humor peor. Ese día acampamos al lado de un hermoso lago, hacía dos días que no comíamos por tu maravillosa idea de agilizar el trabajo, tal vez tu estabas acostumbrado, pero yo no, mi estómago necesitaba alimento y pronto.

-**podría intentar pescar algo** –dije mas para mí que para ti.

-**Está muy oscuro, solo conseguirás un resfriado** –dijiste, no, más bien gruñiste al lado de la fogata.

-**no me importa, prefiero morirme de frío antes que morirme de hambre**- dije algo rabiada.

-**haz lo que quieras, si te enfermas, sólo retrasarás la misión y yo no pienso ayudarte** –te levantaste y te metiste en la bolsa de dormir con evidente aire enojado

Yo no te presté demasiada atención ya que estaba concentrada viendo la forma de conseguir algún pez sin morir de neumonía en el intento.

-**ya se** –tomé una de mis kunais y la até fuertemente a un palo largo y delgado que tu habías estado usando para prender el fuego. Me dirigí hacia el lago para concretar lo que parecía un brillante plan. Junté chakra en mis pies y comencé a caminar sobre el agua hasta llegar un par de metros hacia adentro. Con mi mano libre acumulé un poco de chakra en ella formando una pequeña luz brillante – **si, esto servirá para llamarles la atención-** Mientras tanto tú me mirabas intrigado, con la cabeza apoyada en tu brazo. Unos pececillos comenzaron a juntarse alrededor de la luz, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, apunté con mi intento de lanza y atravesé a dos peces bastante grandes –**Ja!, ves Kakashi! Y me dijiste que solo conseguiría un resfriado **–te grité desde el lago alzando mi trofeo con orgullo.

-**que bien Sakura** – me dijiste ofendido, dándote la vuelta, cómo detestabas no tener la razón.

Sonreí instantáneamente – _a veces pareces un niño_- pensé divertida.

Cuando ya estaba por salir, sentí unas pequeñas burbujas a mis pies, que al pasar el tiempo fueron creciendo en número y tamaño. Estaba paralizada- **ka…kashi**- dije nerviosamente, tú percibiste mi tono de voz y te diste vuelta rápidamente, tus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y me gritaste con tono preocupado –**Sakura, sal de ahí ya!-** al momento, aunque intenté moverme, un enorme tentáculo tomó mi tobillo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua, arrastrándome con él.

Intentaba resistirme, pero lo que parecía ser un enorme pulpo me tiraba fuertemente, llevándome a las profundidades a una gran velocidad.

Recordé que en una de mis manos aún tenía aferrada la lanza y se la clavé al enorme tentáculo que apretaba mi tobillo, instantáneamente la bestia me soltó, pero cuando pensé que me dejaría en paz, me golpeó violentamente con otro de sus tentáculos haciendo que me chocase con una piedra.

Al fin la bestia se había ido pero mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por el golpe y el frío que me calaba hasta los huesos. Me faltaba el aire, pronto perdería la conciencia, en ese momento pensé que moriría y una angustia enorme se instaló en mi pecho, no por el hecho de morir, sino por hacerlo sin haber podido decirle a ese ser, bastante frío y serio, inteligente y audaz, fuerte y extremadamente guapo que lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser, que me sentía sumamente feliz cuando lo tenía cerca, que le agradecía profundamente por haberme acompañado cuando más lo necesitaba y que aunque se negara a admitirlo vivía protegiéndome, cuidándome.-_kakashi…justo ahora vengo a darme cuenta_- pensaba cerrando los ojos lentamente, abandonándome a la sombra, expulsando lo último de aire que quedaba en mis pulmones.

Pero cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, que moriría irremediablemente, que cerraría mis ojos para ya no abrirlos nunca más, sentí como unos suaves labios se posaban en mi boca, traspasando aire a mis pulmones, llenándome de vida una vez más, arrancándome de las sombras.

Volví a abrir los ojos y ahí estabas tú, aferrándome fuertemente, llevándome hacia la superficie.

Una vez arriba aspiramos profundamente. Me llevaste hacia la orilla y me sacaste del agua, luego me tomaste en tus brazos y corriste al lado de la fogata. Depositándome en el suelo, buscaste una manta y me cubriste.

-**Sakura! Sakura!-** me llamabas desesperadamente, yo mantenía mi vista perdida, si estaba apenas conciente, todo mi cuerpo temblaba considerablemente, mi piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal y mis labios morados no daban, digamos, un aspecto muy saludable.

Noté la desesperación en tu voz, lo que me hizo volver a la realidad y mirarte.

Tú intentabas darme calor refregando la manta por mi cuerpo helado, manteniéndome acurrucada en tus brazos.

-**Tonta!, te dije que no lo hicieras, por qué nunca me haces caso?** –dijiste alteradamente, estabas enojado, pero no conmigo, sino contigo mismo por no habérmelo impedido.

-**lo..lo siento**-bajé la mirada – **pe..pero t..también me di…dijiste q…que no m…me ayudarías**.-

-**Ya cállate, sabes que no sería capaz de hacerlo**- me dijiste levantando mi rostro por el mentón para que te mirase a los ojos, dándome una pequeña sonrisa, o por lo menos eso me pareció al ver tu único ojo visible. Pero tu mirada cambió rápidamente a una de preocupación.

-**Deberías quitarte esa ropa para poder ponerla a secar**.-

-**ha…hai**- debo reconocerlo, me ruboricé un poco/bastante al pensar que debía permanecer en paños menores frente a ti, pero no había otra salida, mi cuerpo seguía temblando notablemente y si no tomaba calor pronto podría derivar en una hipotermia.

-**pe…pero tú también de..deberías hacer..lo, si tttomas frío y a..ambos nos enfermamos se..sería bastante pro..problemático** (N/A:¿problemático?¿a quién me suena?)

Tú miraste hacia otro lado, podría jurar que estabas algo apenado –**tienes razón **– dijiste en tono grave.

Me soltaste y me ayudaste a sentarme, buscaste mi bolsa de dormir y la depositaste junto a mí diciendo –**una vez que te quites la ropa métete enseguida en la bolsa de dormir, yo me encargaré del resto.-**

-**a…arigatou Kakashi-**

-**no es nada, avísame cuando estés lista** –dijiste sentándote en un tronco junto al fuego, dándome la espalda.

Comencé a desvestirme lo más rápido que podía, que no era mucho ya que mi, cuerpo aún entumecido me lo impedía. Luego de un rato, y quedándome únicamente con el vendaje que cubría mis pechos y unas braguitas, me metí en la bolsa de dormir para luego darte la señal de que ya podías darte la vuelta. Te acercaste, recogiste mi ropa y la extendiste al lado del fuego, en el tronco en el que estabas sentado. Luego comenzaste a desvestirte sin previo aviso por lo que me di vuelta rápidamente con un notorio sonrojo en mis mejillas al ver tu bien formado pecho.

Sin lugar a dudas eso trajo un poco de calor a mi helado cuerpo.

Pasó media hora y yo seguía temblando, hasta podría decirse más que antes y no veía la forma de calentarme, estaba en posición fetal, respirando pesadamente.

Escuché tus pasos detrás de mi pero, y aunque ganas no me faltaba, no me atrevía a voltearme, ya que seguramente estarías en ropa interior.

De pronto sentí como te metías en la bolsa de dormir, atrayéndome hacia ti, abrazándome protectoramente por la espalda.

Yo seguía atónita, sin saber que hacer o que decir, pero el calor que emanaba de tu musculoso pecho no tardaría mucho en hacerme reaccionar.

Por kami-sama! Estaba acostada semidesnuda en los brazos de un hombre en iguales condiciones y como si fuera poco, no era solo un simple hombre, sino que era aquel que lograba meterse en mis sueños noche tras noche, quitándome horas y horas de descanso.

Sabía que esto no podía terminar bien, si ese hombre no se alejaba enseguida mis impulsos iban a terminar controlándome o mejor dicho, descontrolándome…

Fin cap.

Bueno bueno bueno… un capítulo más finalizado, espero que les haya gustado…

Ya saben…opiniones, críticas, insultos, amenazas, cartas bomba, lo que sea, soy toda oídos..

Agradecimientos especiales a tsuki-airen y Eleos Argentum, espero que sigan mi historia y no mueran de aburrimiento en el intento…

Arigatou

-SHYKA-CHAN-


	3. Recuerdos 2º parte

Capítulo III

Sentía tu cálida respiración en mi nuca, provocando que mis bellos se erizaran

Tú, por tu lado, te aferrabas más a mi, como si fuera tu osito de peluche. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis mejillas parecían arder.

Una parte de mí me decía que debía correr, escapar de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tu aroma, de tu presencia, porque de otra manera iría camino a la perdición.

Pero otra parte de mí me lo impedía, se negaba a moverse, me obligaba a permanecer allí, rozando tu piel, aspirando ese embriagante aroma.

Como pude me di media vuelta para mirarte a la cara, tú me mirabas fijamente, de una manera que no fui capaz de descifrar.

**-¿mejor?** – me preguntaste en tono grave, casi podría decir, seductoramente, mientras mirabas mis ojos y mis labios alternativamente.

Era mi imaginación o tenías en los ojos un destello, como podría decirlo…¿lujurioso?

-**s si**- dije entrecortadamente, esta vez no por el frío, sino por el importante estado de nerviosismo en el que me encontraba.

De un momento a otro comenzaste a acariciar mi cintura, lentamente, provocando una oleada de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Acaso no sabías lo que provocabas en mi?, si esto seguía, arderíamos en el mismísimo infierno. O puede que lo supieras y hasta lo desearas, al igual que yo. Pero y si no? Si simplemente esto era solo un juego, una manera de pasar el tiempo? No, tu no eras asì, no eras de las personas que actúan sin haberlo analizado antes, por algo te llamaban el "ninja genio".

¿será que ya me habías descubierto, que ya sabías lo que sentía por ti? Pero ¿cómo lo habrías notado? ¿acaso era tan patéticamente obvia?

Me armé de valor y te dije –**por favor, detente, no tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo**-.

Noté en ti algo que no pensaba ver, una mirada de satisfacción –**es justamente por eso que lo hago-**

Perdón? ¿mis oídos habían escuchado bien? ¿esas palabras habían salido de Kakashi? ¿Kakashi Hatake? ¿el "ninja copia"?

Y encima lo había dicho en un tono endiabladamente seductor?

No, eso no podía ser cierto, no era posible que esto fuera real. Sin lugar a dudas debía ser una especie de sueño, uno de los tantos sueños que solía tener, donde siempre eras el protagonista.

Como si hubieses escuchado mis pensamientos volviste a decir – **lo se Sakura, porque es exactamente lo mismo que tú provocas en mí** – tus manos delineaban mi columna vertebral, delicadamente, provocando que mi espalda se arqueara levemente.

-**ka..kashi** –deposité mis manos en tu bien formado pecho, comencé a subirlas lentamente, pasando por tu clavícula, tu cuello, hasta llegar a tu máscara.

Quería verlo, necesitaba ver tu rostro, con el que había soñado tantas veces. Pero algo me lo impedía, si bien tú no me habías detenido y me habías permitido llegar a tu máscara, no me habías autorizado a bajarla, y yo no podía hacerlo sin tu consentimiento, sabía que significaba mucho para ti.

Pero una vez más, pareciendo escuchar mis pensamientos, me dijiste simplemente –**hazlo**- obviamente no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a bajar la tela con ambas manos, lentamente, mientras asimilaba cada facción.

y cuando al fin la tela había descubierto por entero tu rostro, me quedé simplemente fascinada.

Eras más hermoso de lo que me imaginaba, la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en tu piel, te daba el aspecto de un dios griego. Tu nariz, delgada, recta, tus labios, finos, rozados, perfectos, perfectos para…

Me fui acercando lenta y cautelosamente, hasta llegar a la altura de tus labios, podía sentir tu respiración chocar contra mi cara.

Cuánto tiempo había deseado esto, cuantas horas sin dormir imaginándome que era una locura, que tú jamás me mirarías de otra forma más que como tu ex alumna y actual compañera de equipo y no tenías ni idea de lo feliz que me hacía darme cuenta lo equivocada que estaba.

Permanecí un momento así, sintiendo tu respiración, sin lugar a dudas podría haber estado una eternidad así, pero al parecer tú te estabas impacientando, ya que pasaste tu mano por mi nuca, enredándola con mi cabello y me acercaste más a ti, concretando así el beso tan ansiosamente esperado.

Lo que al comienzo fue un delicado, lento y tierno beso, se fue transformando en uno fogoso y ardiente, lleno de necesidad, de profundo deseo, tu lengua enredándose con la mía en una interminable danza, de movimientos hipnóticos y acompasados.

Rodeaste mi cintura con tus manos, atrayéndome, si eso era posible, más a ti. Yo me aferré a tu cuello, al mismo tiempo que te posabas sobre mí, suavemente, con cuidado de no aplastarme, sin dejar de besarme.

Cuando al fin fue inevitable separarnos por falta de aire me miraste tiernamente a los ojos y dijiste.

-t**e amo Sakura, te amo como jamás amé a nadie**- te volviste a recostar, acurrucándome con delicadeza en tu pecho mientras acariciabas mi cabello dijiste- **hoy, cuando creí que te perdería, me di cuenta de lo imbecil que fui por no habértelo dicho antes, de no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo, que cada día que estoy a tu lado me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, que por más que lo haya intentado no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Que si hoy te perdía, si te ibas, se iría contigo mi vida, mi alma-.**

Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y tú las percibiste al instante y las limpiaste con tus dedos, preguntándome algo preocupado - **¿por qué lloras mi niña?** –pusiste tu mano en mi mejilla indagando mis ojos **-¿acaso dije algo malo?**

-**no Kakashi** –levanté mi rostro para mirarte a los ojos- **al contrario, tus palabras me hicieron más feliz de lo que podrías imaginar, estoy llorando de felicidad** –dije sonriéndote tiernamente.

Volviste a besarme pero esta vez delicadamente, amorosamente, intentando transmitirme lo que sentías, demostrándome lo mucho que me amabas.

jamás me imaginé que pudieras llegar a ser tan dulce, tan tierno y seductor a la vez, pero ahora que conocía esta faceta tuya, nueva para mí, necesitaba más.

El beso se prolongó bastante tiempo, mi respiración agitada, dificultosa, te dió indicio de que ya debías parar. te separaste lentamente de mí y me diste un tierno beso en la frente, refugiándome en tus brazos.

yo estaba demasiado cansada, no me mantedría mucho más tiempo despierta, pero cuando aún estaba consciente, acurrucada en tu pecho, escuché que decías unas palabras que me transmitieron paz, tranquilidad y seguridad

-** Mi flor de cerezo, no dejaré que sufras nunca más, siempre te protegeré, lo prometo**.

--

fin cap 3

bueno bueno bueno, este cap fue bastante corto, pero prometo que para las próximas entregas serán más largos, aquí terminaríamos lo que es el primer recuerdo de Sakura, pronto continuaré con la trama.

Agradecimientos a:

Eleos Argentum

AngelYueGuang

PolinSeneka

Amelia Badguy

tsuki-airen

gracias por su apoyo y por seguir la historia, a pesar de que soy aún una novata y me quedan muuuchas cosas por mejorar, espero me ayuden un poco...

ya saben...si les gusta, si no les gusta, críticas, recomendaciones, insultos, lo que sea, dejenme un review y descargense.

Arigatou

-SHIKA-CHAN-


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

La luz de la luna ilumina mis pasos, mi camino está orientado hacia ti, pronto llegaré a la villa a encontrarme contigo, no he descansado ni un minuto, no mientras tu estés allí, solo, soportando tu enfermedad, enfermedad que aún no he terminado por asimilar, la noticia me ha caído como un balde de agua fría, que me dejó helada, si helada, como aquella vez, sin el calor de tu piel, de tu amor, de tu simple presencia.

Estoy cansada, he pasado dos días sin dormir, y sigo corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, saltando de árbol en árbol, con el corazón en la mano, ya me tomé algunas de las píldoras que me dio Tsunade-sama para la energía, pero aún me siento débil, "tsk..no débil no..nunca más débil...seré fuerte por ti, solo por ti"

Al fin la veo, allí, a lo lejos, las gran aldea de la Niebla, -"por fin"- pienso agotada, deteniendo un poco mi marcha, tratando de tomar algo de aire, avanzo con paso presuroso, veo las grandes puertas, al fin el nerviosismo y la ansiedad se cuelan en mi interior, a medida que me acerco a ellas.

Todos descansan en la aldea, el silencio imperturbable se rompe debido al guardia de turno que me pide identificarme, todo transcurre con normalidad, al parecer la autorización de Tsunade no había tardado en llegar, por suerte. Y junto con la autorización, una nota con la dirección y el número de departamento en donde tu te estabas hospedando, a tan solo una cuadra del centro cancerígeno.

Avanzo con paso decidido, tengo miedo, debo admitirlo, miedo de perderte, de saber que has empeorado, de no saber que hacer cuando te vea, de no saber cómo irás a reaccionar cuando me veas, pero no retrocederé, con miedo y todo, ya estoy aquí y no pienso volver atrás. Qué importa si me odias, si no quieres verme, si estás enojado, no me importa, estaré a tu lado, lo quieras o no.

Al fin logro divisar el edificio, miro la dirección en la nota –**si, este es** – un edificio bastante alto, de unos diez pisos, y unos amplios balcones que adornan cada planta.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta, intento abrirla, está cerrada. Miro el panel con los timbres de todos los departamentos, "será mejor que lo sorprenda, no se como irá a reaccionar, tal vez no quiera atenderme"

Decido subir por los balcones, de uno en uno, doy grandes saltos, cosa que me cuesta bastante, entendiendo que estoy algo agotada por el viaje, hasta llegar al quinto piso, el piso en el que tu estabas, las piernas me tiemblan, no por el cansancio sino por los nervios, el ventanal que daba al balcón estaba abierto y una brisa hace mover las blancas cortinas que se revuelven con gracia, me acerco lentamente, con mi corazón acelerándose a cada paso, llego hasta el marco del ventanal.

Observo el interior de lo que parece ser un dormitorio, un cuarto espacioso con un exquisito aroma, un aroma embriagante y atrayente , aquel aroma que me desveló por tanto tiempo, aquel aroma que tanto extrañé, aquel aroma que me indicaba tu presencia..

Volteo mi cabeza rápidamente hacia la izquierda y al fin lo veo, al fin te veo, después de días de angustia y sufrimiento, de horas y horas de preocupación incomparable, de desear estar a tu lado, de tenerte cerca, de saber que te encuentras bien, que las esperanzas no habían sido mal fundadas, ahora que te veo, ahora que puedo sentir tu presencia, ahora que te veo descansar apaciblemente en tu cama, me siento mucho más tranquila, como si mi alma hubiese regresado a mi cuerpo.

Llevas en la cabeza un pañuelo negro en tu cabeza, algo que me extraña, no por el hecho de que lo llevaras pues ya me lo esperaba, la caída del cabello es una de las consecuencias de la quimioterapia, lo que me extraña es que lo lleves aún cuando duermes, como lo has hecho siempre con tu máscara.

Traes puesto únicamente los pantalones negros del pijama, lo que me hace notar, aún con la poca iluminación que me otorga el reflejo de la luna que has adelgazado un poco, pero aún así, sigues siendo aquel adonis del que me enamoré, aquel dios griego que se robó mi corazón.

Me acerco con paso lento, cautelosamente esperando que no despiertes, no por el momento.

Me coloco al lado de tu cama y me acerco a ti, - **cuanto te extrañé, no tienes ni idea de la falta que me haces**- digo en un murmullo apenas audible, no tenía la intención de que me escucharas, ni siquiera de que supieras que me encontraba allí, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y por el momento esperaba quedarme con la duda, aunque de igual manera lo tendría que afrontar muy pronto.

Acerco mi mano a tu máscara con claras intenciones de bajarla, necesito un beso, un beso que me dijera que ahí estabas, que no te habías marchado, que no me dejarías, como alguna vez lo prometiste, anhelo probar una vez más el sabor de tus labios, demostrarte que no te dejaré, que siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase, que me mantendría junto a ti para siempre. ¿acaso no era lo que siempre nos decíamos? Necesitaba corroborar este pacto entre nosotros dos, de la misma manera que lo sellamos, con un cálido beso.

Comienzo a bajar lentamente la máscara, pero cuando apenas me encuentro a la altura de la nariz, una fuerza me empuja contra la pared rápidamente y me presiona sobre ella, cierro los ojos debido a la rápida acción, pero al abrirlos, al sentir la fuerza de tus brazos aferrarme contra le pared los abro, y ahí estabas tu, con tu sharingan activado, al parecer te habías despertado y tus instintos ninja reaccionaron rápidamente, acorralándome contra la pared, manteniendo mis muñecas junto a mi cabeza, apretándolas con fuerza.

Y es ahí cuando noto que has caído, cuando observo tu mirada de sorpresa al reconocerme, desactivando el sharingan, te veo pestañear varias veces con fuerza, como intentando corroborar que eso no era un sueño, que mi presencia era real.

**-sa..sakura** –dices atónito, mientras aflojas la fuerza de tus manos en mis muñecas, que para serte sincera, estaba comenzando a lastimarme

Simplemente te observo, escrutando tus ojos, algo ojerosos, tratando de descifrarlos, de descifrarte, y una terrible ola de ira se apodera de mi, que desembocan en una cachetada sonora que logro propinarte librando una de mis manos. Liberando la rabia y la ira que había en mi interior. Tu cara se volvió a una aún más incrédula, mientras tanto, posas una de tus manos, la que te quedaba libre, en tu mejilla sonrojada por el golpe.

Me miras a los ojos fijamente con el seño algo fruncido, y yo no lo soporto más y bajo mi rostro, avergonzada de mí misma por haber actuado tan imprudentemente, instantáneamente, lágrimas comienzan a fluir de mis ojos, lágrimas de rabia, de angustia, de ira, de tristeza, de dolor, un cúmulo de sentimientos se mezclan en mi interior.

-**por que...-**te digo bajando aún más el rostro –**por qué demonios no me lo dijiste! Es que pensabas que jamás me iba a enterar? O aún más, creías que me olvidaría de ti? En qué diablos estabas pensando al ocultarme algo tan importante?** –mi voz se había elevado y quebrantado, me siento desfallecer, me siento morir frente a tu mirada, tu mano seguía sosteniendo mi muñeca, pero ahora comenzaste a hacer mayor presión, aunque no tanto como antes. Ante aquel acto vuelvo a levantar mi mirada, de la que no paraban de fluir más y más lágrimas, pero esta vez no me encuentro con tu mirada fulminante, esta vez eres tú el que mira hacia el suelo, el que esconde su rostro.

-**en ti**- dices en tono grave, aún sin levantar la mirada. –**kuso, acaso no lo entiendes!** – levantaste la mirada –**no quería que sufras por mi culpa! Prometí que jamás lo harías, que jamás dejaría que sufras y menos si yo era el responsable! Es tan difícil de entender?**

Te mantengo la mirada aún nublada por las lágrimas –**no Kakashi, el que no entiendes eres tú** – hablo firmemente –**no entiendes que yo sufro más estando lejos de tu lado**- más lágrimas caen – **que si tu no estás cerca siento que no puedo respirar** – volví a levantar mi mano pero esta vez para depositarla en tu mejilla sonrojada aún por el golpe, acariciándola.-**creí que lo habías entendido...después de este tiempo...creí que habías entendido que jamás te dejaría, que te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y que no importa las circunstancias, que siempre estaría a tu lado, después de todo lo que pasamos, todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que afrontar por amarnos simplemente, y ahora pretendes que te deje? Que me olvide de ti de un día para el otro? Recuerdas cuando decidimos enfrentarnos a lo que viniera? Acaso te olvidaste de que me dijiste que lo haríamos juntos? Que superaríamos todas las barreras, que lucharíamos juntos? Y ahora quieres rendirte Kakashi?** –

Pareces sorprendido por mis palabras, al parecer te habían calado profundo, y me miras como si te hubiese dicho la mayor verdad, como si gracias a mi hubiese desaparecido la venda que tenías en los ojos. Me miras tiernamente y con gratitud, y sin más me abrazas, me aferras con desesperación, y yo lo hago con las mismas ganas, como si de eso dependiera mi vida, mientras más lágrimas bajan por mi rostro. **–ka..kashi**- logro articular entre sollozos –**sakura** – rompes el abrazo y tomas mi rostro con tus dos manos, mirándome con infinita ternura y me conmuevo al divisar en tus ojos algunas lágrimas –**te amo Sakura, no te imaginas cuanto te necesito **– acercas tus manos a la máscara y le das un rápido tirón, para luego juntar tus labios con los mío, en un choque de bocas necesitadas de aquel néctar que solo el otro poseía, un beso apasionado y lleno de amor, de sentimientos contenidos, de indescriptible cariño, fusionándose, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, como si fuera el primer beso, como si fuera el último. Tu me aprisionas una vez más contra la pared, degustando mis labios, explorando mi boca, lágrimas salen de mi ojos, pero esta vez no son de tristeza, no son de rabia, y mucho menos de dolor, esta vez son de alegría, de profunda alegría,

...

Sisisi, se que prometí hacer el cap más largo, pero no quería agregar por agregar, por respeto a ustedes, espero sepan comprender.

Al principio pensé en dejar la historia acá, pero ahora que lo pienso, no estoy segura, ustedes que opinan? Porfis, háganmelo saber.

Y como siempre, agradecimientos a :

**kashidan**

**tsuki-airen**

**PolinSeneka**

**AngelYueGuang**

**pameexhatakee**

** - Tenshi of Valhalla -**

Gracias por el apoyo, por seguir (cof cof, soportar) la historia y espero no defraudarlos.

Ya saben, está de más decirles que cualquier recomendación, crítica (en lo posible constructiva), cartas bombas, amenazas, lo que sea, las dejen en un lindo review, que la autora lo recibirá gustosa.

Ah, y quería contarles tmb que estoy armando una linda historia de esta pareja que tanto me gusta (espero que salga mejor que esta, jeje) muy pronto la subiré. Y tambien espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes.

Sin más que decir me despido, hasta...algún día.

-SHYKA-CHAN-


End file.
